


Coming Home

by aryas_zehral



Series: Home Series [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Community: femslash_land, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryas_zehral/pseuds/aryas_zehral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ returns and notices what is missing.  Set post S5 sometime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

JJ had so looked forward to coming back to the BAU. To coming home. To having her old office back, her friends around her. Yes the cases were often disturbing and difficult but they were making a difference, overall, and she liked the challenges of her job. Still, something felt wrong. When she left her office, heading towards the sound of Reid and Morgan teasing each other in the bullpen, she was searching for something she just wasn't sure what- until her eyes fell on the blonde hair of Seaver rather than Emily's dark hair and she knew- it wasn't home without her.


End file.
